1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boost converter, and more particularly, a boost converter capable of reducing voltage stress within each element thereof, and particularly, of reducing voltage stress within each element thereof, without using a separate loss snubber circuit, by clamping a voltage applied to an output diode to correspond to a difference between an input voltage and an output voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into various power supply devices capable of boosting a low DC voltage has been conducted with regard to an electrical driving system using a fuel cell or a battery, semiconductor fabrication equipment, large display devices, ultrasonic devices, X-ray devices, and the like.
In the case of such power supply devices, a booster converter may be a representative power supply device.
A general boost converter has a difficulty in obtaining a high boost ratio. Therefore, according to the related art, a plurality of boost converters have been connected in series so as to obtain the high boost ratio; however, this method has caused problems such as a reduction in power conversion efficiency and an increase in unit costs due to an increase in the number of components used therein.
In order to solve the problems, a boost converter 10 employing a tap inductor as shown in FIG. 1 has been used; however, it is necessary to use a loss snubber circuit therewith in order to reduce a surge voltage generated during power conversion switching.
However, since this snubber still leads to a reduction of power conversion efficiency and a surge voltage may still occur, an element having a high voltage resistance should be used, thereby causing an increase in manufacturing costs.